Convert the angle 3.79 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
Answer: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $3.79 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $217^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)